Encounter x Hino
Hunter x Hunter World Day of Departure On a bright and sunny day in this peaceful village full of people who are going about their daily lives, all walking around in different directions heading to their destinations at their own pace. People opening up their own shops to sell to the customers, Children playing cheerfully in the grassy areas, strangers politely greeting each other as they pass by. A regular day for the regular citizens. Towards the port side of the village, where fishermen were preparing the daily catches and prepping the fishes for sale, the, they had only one large boat docked at its bay with sailors grabbing heavy boxes and carrying them on deck. "Get a move on yee scally wags, we got a schedule to keep ere." The captain of the ship shouted to his crew members. It was a place of pure peace and tranquility. Not far away where the village is just over the horizon above the nearby mountain a person walked their way towards the edge to view this great village "Ahhhh!" a voice was heard from the person. ---- Sitting on the edge of a dock with her legs dangling over the edge, Otohime watched the fisherman busily working. As the sun shined brightly in the sky some of its radiant light fell on Otohime's body causing it to sparkle slightly like the scales of a fish because of the film-like substance that covered her skin. She slowly moved her feet back and forth in the water creating tiny ripples as she did so. "I should probably help. It would be a nice warm up before the hunter exam," Otohime said to herself. She pushed herself to her feet and ran over to the nearest sailor. "It looks like you have a bigger load than normal. I would be happy to help," Otohime offered, her body still shimmering in the sunlight. The muscular looking sailor looked at a tad confused by Otohime's request before letting out a bit of a laugh "Hu? Hahahaha! I appreciate the kind jester little miss, but you'd only get yourself hurt, leave this to the men folk and enjoy the uh...." He politely told the young girl before getting interrupted by what he saw. ---- Having been on the boat for the majority of its stops, Rouga has gotten used to having to killing time while the sailors resupplied for the travel to the next stop. Seeing that the village had a few small shops opened, the young man made his way over to one that appeared to be selling some fresh picked fruits. "How much for an apple miss?" he asked the older woman who owned the shop as he picked out one of the many apples. "Just 100 jenny dear" she replied as Rouga payed for his fruit and waved goodbye. Once out of the store he took a bite from the crisp apple, savoring the taste before taking another bite. "Guess there isn't anyone here who's gonna be taking the hunter exam..." Rouga said to himself as he simply walked around the village, not seeing anyone who stood out as wanting to take the exam. The past several days of constant pit stops from dock to dock were getting annoying for the young man, and it was starting to feel like they were never going to get to the hunter exam at this rate. Though Rouga thought he had overheard the ship's captain saying this would be the last stop, so it helped him bare with this final stop if only a little. Otohime ignored the man and walked past him to pick up two of the apparently heavy boxes with ease. "Where do you want me to put this," Otohime said as she walked back to the man. Picking up these boxes was nothing compared to the training Hoori and Ryūjin had her do. As she spoke, Otohime wondered quietly to herself whether introducing herself first would have changed the outcome. In hindsight, Otohime had no doubt it would. She was certain he wouldn't have viewed her as weak if he had known she was a Dragonborn. "My name is Otohime Dragonborn," Otohime said with a polite smile both as a way of greeting and an explanation for her strength.